Inuyasha el gondolero
by zoraidarose
Summary: la ciudad de venecia encierra entre sus canales un sin fin de historias de amor, casi todas atadas inevitablemente a sus caracteristicas gondolas, y la de inuyasha tiene mucho que contar gracias a los asares del destino no solo prueba su habilidad y buen corazon sino que encontrara al amor de su vida


**Inuyasha el gondolero**

 **Hola, este es mi tercer one-shot, sé que tengo dos historias pendientes pero estaba viendo una caricatura de mi infancia y no pude resistirme a escribir esta historia, además que me encantaría ver a Inuyasha con el traje de gondolero. La trama no es mía pero trato de hacerla lo mejor posible, y también por desgracia el precioso de Inuyasha y sus hermosas orejas tampoco.**

Hace muchos años en la hermosa y mágica ciudad de Venecia vivía un apuesto muchacho llamado Inuyasha Taisho, era un gondolero humilde que se ganaba la vida paseando a las personas por los hermosos canales de la ciudad italiana, no le daba para mucho pero tampoco era quien para quejarse.

Adoraba su trabajo y además era excelente en él, jamás perdía el mando de su góndola, siempre saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y la gente de Venecia le apreciaba sinceramente.

Un día Inuyasha tuvo la extraña fortuna de estar disponible para pasear a uno de los personajes más importantes de la ciudad, Hakudoshi, único hijo y heredero del duque Naraku Takema. Pero como dijimos no iba a quejarse, un cliente tan importante siempre significaba una buena propina, y la alegría que tenía para el pasear por los canales de Venecia con su amada góndola no le tenía precio.

 _Góndola mía_

 _Al son de alegres guitarras_

 _Contigo yo me paseo_

-¡chao Inuyasha!- sonreían los comerciantes y transeúntes al verlo pasar entonando su clásica canción, era algo que no podía evitar, la góndola era todo lo que tenía pero con su canción era capaz de transmitir su entusiasmo y amor a los demás.

 _Por los canales de Venecia_

 _Y sin rumbo yo navego_

 _Góndola mía_

-¡oh Inuyasha! Eres como el sol- suspiro la joven Kikyo de Risseti una mujer de larga cabellera negra vestida de seda fina desde su balcón, una de las tantas que tenían al joven de cabellera plateada como amor platónico.

Lamentablemente se perdió tanto en su ensoñación que por accidente derribo un enorme florero que estaba junto a ella. El cual callo junto a una carreta mercante destrozándola y además permitiendo escapar a una gallina, que rápidamente empezó a ser correteada por un gato y a su vez ambos llamaron la atención de un perro amarrado a una carga de toneles de vino. El cual al intentar ir tras sus presas volcó todo el contenido, dejando así rodar los barriles directo a la orilla donde tres góndolas incluida la de Inuyasha pasaban una al lado el otro dando como resultado que todas se volcaran en un efecto de cadena.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUI! ¡NO SE NADAR! ¡SOCORRO!- chillo Hakudoshi chapoteando ruidosamente en el agua.

-¡PAGARAS CLARO TU ATREVIMIENTO! ¡¿NO SABES QUIEN SOY?! ¡SOY EL HIJO DEL DUQUE!- gruñía el noble después de que todos fueron sacados del agua. La gente alrededor comenzó a murmurar preocupada, la situación era muy delicada.

-y yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, humilde gondolero, hijo y nieto de gondoleros y ganador de todas las regatas a vuestro servicio señor- sonrió Inuyasha despreocupadamente mientras se vaciaba el agua de las botas.

-lo que ha pasado ha sido un desafortunado accidente del cual yo no tengo nada que ver, lo lamento- explico calmadamente, lo cierto es que había sido divertido para él.

-¿un accidente? ¡Has tratado de ahogarme! ¡HA SIDO UN ASESINATO! ¡UN INTENTO DE ASESINATO!- chillo Hakudoshi furioso.

-¡oh vamos! No ha sido para tanto señor, cálmese- sonrió de nuevo Inuyasha.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡SOY EL HIJO DEL DUQUE!- berreo el muchacho noble.

-¡jamás en tu vida volverás a conducir una góndola! ¡MI PADRE TE RETIRARA LA LICENCIA!- ente tal amenaza Inuyasha recupero su seriedad.

-un momento, se está tomando esto demasiado a pecho, desde que trabajo en Venecia jamás he tenido un accidente- se defendió conservando la cabeza fría, aunque a muy duras penas.

-¡Inuyasha dice la verdad! es el mejor gondolero de nuestra ciudad- le defendieron varios de los ciudadanos, más esto solo aumento la rabia del hijo del duque.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TENDRA SU MERECIDO! ¡SE LO DIRE A MI PADRE! ¡TERMINARA PESCANDO SALMONETES EN LA LAGUNA!- brinco furioso, más en un traspié de la rabieta volvió caer de cabeza en el canal.

Lamentablemente para Inuyasha el hijo mimado del duque cumplió su propósito, antes de darse cuenta los guardias del duque le arrebataron sus permisos, su amada góndola fue confiscada y se le ordeno obtener su sustento diario de la pesca del palto favorito de los ciudadanos venecianos.

-¡feh! Condenado a pescar salmonetes- murmuro de malas poniendo un poco más de sebo en el anzuelo, horas de estar sentado y nada que pescaba.

-¡yo! ¡El mejor gondolero de Venecia!- gruño el ojidorado lanzando su anzuelo al agua por enésima vez ese día.

-maldito niño mimado, yo no sirvo para esto- murmuro decepcionado, no importaba lo que hiciera los peses solo se robaban el sebo pero jamás se dejaban pescar.

-ojala pudieras decirme tu secreto para atraparlos garza real- se dijo observando con envidia como el ave tomaba los escurridizos peses sin el menor esfuerzo.

Ya cercano al atardecer su estómago se quejó sonoramente, desde que le habían quitado su góndola no tenía ingresos, y lo poco que tenía ahorrado rápidamente se le había agotado, dejándolo justamente ese día sin nada más que un hueco en el estómago y ni una miga para llenarlo.

" _si tan solo pudiera pescar algo para cenar esta noche, como quiera un buen salmonete frito con mantequilla y especias_ " pensó desganado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el cordón de su caña de pescar se hundió poco a poco en la laguna, ¡AL FIN HABIA ATRAPADO ALGO!

-¡ja al fin tengo uno!-sonrió tirando del cordel a toda prisa.

-¡hey no! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Bájame!- chillo el pez color anaranjado chapoteando con todas sus fuerzas mas era inútil pues su cola se había enredado en el sedal.

-vaya pero si este habla- sonrió Inuyasha tomando al pez entre sus manos.

-¡No me comas por piedad!-suplico el pescadito untando sus aletas en forma de oración.

-¡vaya mala suerte! eres lo primero que atrapo, pero estas demasiado pequeño como para acabar en mi sartén- se lamentó viendo que no era mucho más grande que una sardinilla.

-¡tú lo dijiste! ¡Por favor devuélveme al agua! Si lo haces te recompensare- le ofreció el pez luchando por escurrirse entre los dedos de su captor.

-vaya, vaya con el pescadito- no pudo evitar reírse Inuyasha.

-¿y cómo piensa un renacuajo como tu hacer algo así?- pregunto incrédulo mientras lo balanceaba de la cola.

-¡oye hablo enserio! – chillo el pobre salmonete.

-mira me llamo Shippo, y soy un salmonete de la suerte- explico mareado, provocando que Inuyasha ya no lo moviera.

-¿salmonete de la suerte?- pregunto arqueando una ceja incrédulo.

-sí, yo sé de tus problemas con el hijo del duque, si me dejas volver al agua te traeré buena suerte y te ayudare cuando tengas algún apuro- prometió.

Inuyasha se lo medito por un minuto, la verdad es que era un pez que no valía la pena ni para vender ni para comer, y viendo su situación con el duque lo que más necesitaba era buena suerte.

-suerte es lo que más me caería bien en estos momentos- pensó en voz alta.

-muy bien vete pequeño Shippo, pero recuerda tu promesa- lo soltó con un suspiro. El salmonete chapoteo un segundo antes de volver a asomarse.

-cuando me necesites solo grita mi nombre a las aguas y apareceré en tu ayuda- le indicó antes de desaparecer Inuyasha suspiro tomando sus cosas era ya de noche y lo mejor sería volverá su casa.

-¡feh! ¿Qué más quisiera yo ahora que un simple trozo de pan para llenar mi estómago?- se quejó Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia las calles de la ciudad.

Deprimido y hambriento ingreso a la pequeña habitación donde vivía, más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar sobre su pobre mesa una bandeja de plata con una sopa caliente, una fuente con albóndigas y pasta, pan de ajo recién hecho y una botella de vino.

-si esto no es la buena suerte que prometió ese salmonete, no sé lo que podrá ser- Sonrió antes de lanzarse a devorar su cena.

 _Unos días después…_

En el palacio del duque Naraku y su hijo desayunaban despreocupadamente en su mesa recubierta de la láminas de oro rodeados de tapices persas y almohadones de la más fina seda.

-hasta que por fin llega el café, té estas volviendo inútil Kagura- gruño despectivamente Naraku.

-buenas nuevas mi señor- sonrió una voz masculina tras una máscara de porcelana haciendo brincar al duque.

-¡Kageromaru!- exclamo el duque sorprendido.

-Que susto me has pegado, te confundí con la inútil de Kagura- suspiro una vez normalizo el ritmo de su corazón.

-mi señor es importante, la princesa Kagome de la isla verde esta pronta a contraer nupcias con vuestro enemigo Akitoki- el duque y su hijo fruncieron el ceño.

-si esa boda se celebra ambos reinos formaran una potencia terriblemente amenazadora para nosotros- medito Naraku.

-abra que impedirla a toda costa- secundo Hakudoshi.

-si me permites una sugerencia mi señor, ¿Por qué no raptas a la princesa Kagome?- sugirió el espía aun escondido tras su máscara.

-y luego la casaremos con Hakudoshi- sonrió Naraku complacido.

-¡oh padre! ¡Que esplendida idea!- sonrió también Hakudoshi.

-¿pero cómo lo hacemos?- pregunto después dudativo.

-muy fácil señorito, en algunos días será fiesta nacional en la isla verde, y es tradición que los mejores gondoleros adornen primorosamente sus embarcaciones, la princesa es la encargada de elegir la más hermosa y el ganador tiene el honor de llevarla a dar una vuelta alrededor de la isla- explico el espía con tono triunfante.

-usted mi señor tiene a los mejores artistas de Italia a su disposición, solo tiene que mandar a construir una góndola de plata y oro-

-eso sería excesivamente caro- discrepo Naraku molesto.

-desde luego, pero la princesa caerá en la trampa, ya que en cuanto se suba a nuestra góndola la traeremos aquí-

-no es mala idea padre- sonrió triunfante Hakudoshi.

-si claro, todo está muy bien, pero nos faltaría el gondolero, la isla verde tiene excelentes navegantes que además son expertos arqueros, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría una misión tan peligrosa- reflexiono el duque completamente serio.

-no te preocupes padre, yo sé de uno que jamás podrá negarse- sonrió Hakudoshi.

Fue así que Inuyasha se vio en la obligación de asistir al llamado del duque y su hijo, por mucho que estuviera resentido con ellos no era tonto y el negarse solo le acarrearía más problemas.

-¡oh dios mío!- exclamo sorprendido al ver la embarcación de oro y plata anclada en el muelle pelado del duque.

-¡pero qué maravilla! jamás había visto una tan hermosa- sonrió inspeccionando la góndola, era de primoroso diseño, todos los bordes tenían grabados hechos a mano, en el centro había un pequeño trono acojinado con un toldo para proteger del sol, de frente la talla de un perro plateado y en la parte de atrás estaba adornado con querubines.

-deberías sentirte honrado, un pobre campesino como tu jamás podría ni soñar con subirse a una góndola como esta- le estepo Hakudoshi burlonamente.

-pero cuanto lujo, esto sí que es una góndola- volvió a sonreír Inuyasha trepándose de un salto a la embarcación y repasando con sus dedos todos y cada uno de los detalles.

-solo hay una cosa que me molesta- expreso después de unos minutos.

-¿y ahora que te pasa?- gruño molesto Hakudoshi.

-el tener que secuestrar a la princesa-

-¡no deberías de discutir gondolero! Esa es exactamente la condición de nuestro acuerdo- le grito exasperado.

-¿pero me prometes que tu padre me devolverá mi licencia y mi góndola?- pregunto aun desconfiado.

-te he dado mi palabra, en cuanto llegues con la princesa se te devolverá lo acordado. Pero si fracasas no debes olvidar que los ataques de furia de mi padre son terribles, y aún más lo son sus mazmorras- le amenazo.

Unas horas después, el joven gondolero, bien ataviado con una túnica roja de la mejor calidad y un chaleco de oro sólido como protección dejaba la ciudad con su góndola de oro. Lo cierto es que a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con tener que raptar a la pobre princesa para que se casara con el hijo del duque, su sangre de gondolero no había podido resistirse a una aventura así, y menos con una embarcación tan hermosa.

 _Góndola mía_

 _Al son de alegres guitarras_

 _Contigo yo me paseo_

 _Por los canales de Venecia_

 _Y sin rumbo yo navego_

 _Góndola mía_

 _Si sopla el viento de oro_

 _Con la firmeza de mis brazos_

 _Y de mis pies_

 _Yo te llevare a buen puerto_

 _Góndola mía_

 _Góndola mía_

A la mañana siguiente comenzaba el desfile de góndolas de la isla verde en honor a las fiestas. La familia real, con la princesa Kagome en el centro, observaba desde un palco como una por una de las embarcaciones desfilaban por el canal principal de la isla. La princesa veía con una sonrisa las ingeniosas decoraciones, una con forma de dragón chino, otra que parecía ser llevada por un elefnat3e blanco, otra más llena de sedas y piedras de todos los colores, e incluso una con forma de huevo enjoyado.

Mas a pesar de todas las decoraciones ninguna lograba llamar demasiado su atención hasta que un brillo dorado la hizo girarse al extremo del canal, quedando pronto maravillada al ver la góndola de oro y plata navegar elegantemente.

-se diría que el sol navega por el lago, que hermoso espectáculo- sonrió sin poder apartar la vista.

-es como si el gondolero condujera el mismísimo carruaje de Apolo por el agua- pensó en vos alta completamente embelesada.

-¡he decidido quien me llevara alrededor de la isla verde!- grito levantándose elegantemente de su trono.

La multitud vitoreo con ganas el ganador, los arqueros de la isla verde a una señal del rey dispararon 12 flechas en perfecta sincronía formando una pequeña escalinata para que la princesa bajara del palco sin problema. Inuyasha por su parte estaba más entretenido viendo a Kagome, era simplemente hermosa, con su larga cabellera tan negra como la noche, su piel blanca como la luna, por no hablar de sus ojos color chocolate.

-princesa- le ofreció su mano cuando esta se acercó a la góndola para ayudarla a subir.

-gracias, es un placer ir de paseo en una góndola tan bella- le sonrió ella, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto Inuyasha en toda su joven vida.

Con la princesa ya bien sentada en su góndola Inuyasha tomo rumbo a la desembocadura del canal, pero en vez de virar a la derecha para hacer el recorrido oficial siguió de largo rumbo a su ciudad natal,

-pero… ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto de la isla verde?- pregunto Kagome al notar creciente distancia.

-mis disculpas princesa, pero he recibido órdenes de guiarla hasta Venecia- explico Inuyasha inflexiblemente.

-¡¿Venecia?!- pregunto asustada Kagome.

-¿desde cuándo otros controlan mis decisiones? ¡No quiero ir!- estallo bien sabía que el duque de Venecia y su prometido eran fuertes enemigos, aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno.

-¡socorro! ¡A mi arqueros!- se puso a gritar, más para su mala suerte el duque y sus esbirros ya habían pensado que algo así pasaría por lo que mandaron instalar un dispositivo especial parta que el techo de la góndola bajara barrotes de oro.

-créame que lo lamento pero amo demasiado a mi cabeza donde está hoy como para dejar que usted se vaya - se disculpó Inuyashas realmente apenado, y retomando el ritmo para alejarse de los arqueros.

-¿pero en que estaba pensando al subirme en esta góndola?- murmuro Kagome en voz baja.

Kagome volvió a sentarse preocupada por su futuro cercano, tenía miedo, pero quizá aún había algo que podía ayudarla. Miro con detenimiento su anillo de esmeraldas, era el símbolo de su familia, y prueba de su ascendencia real que además tenía el poder de proteger a su portador, sin ese objeto no se podría concretar ninguna boda " _pueden raptarme pero sin el ya no soy una princesa_ " pensó con un deje de tristeza " _lo lamento querido anillo pero he de separarme de ti._ " Sin pensarlo más se quitó la argolla y el tiro al lago.

Curiosamente, nuestro pequeño salmonete paseaba por ahí cuando vio el primoroso anillo descender por el agua. " _qué bonito_ " pensó tomándolo con su boca, " _¿Quién habrá tirado algo tan hermoso? no importa, yo lo guardare_ " sonrió moviéndose para esconder el hermoso tesoro que había encontrado. Pero en ese momento proyectiles empezaron a surcar su camino " _¿qué pasa ahí arriba para que estén lloviendo flechas?_ " se preguntó, dejo el anillo dentro de una ostra y nado a la superficie.

-maldita sea, todo este oro pesa demasiado- gruño Inuyasha que ya podía sentir el rebote de las flechas a su espalda, si no tuviera puesta esa pechera ya lo habrían insertado como una brocheta.

-las cosas se ponen feas, - se dijo al ver a más de 8 góndolas con arqueros armados perseguirlos demasiado cerca.

-si no tengo un golpe de suerte pronto…- algo hizo clic en su memoria, había olvidado la promesa del salmonete.

-¡Shippo! ¡Shippo! - grito a todo el que dieron sus pulmones.

-¡ah! asique eras tú el causante de tanto lio- sonrió burlonamente el salmonete brincando fuera del agua.

-¡feh! ¿No decías que podías hacer algo por mí? Tengo esta batalla perdida, este trasto pesa mucho y ellos son demasiado veloces, ¡me lanzaran aun calabozo para siempre si no me cortan la cabeza!- gruño exasperado. El anaranjado pescadito volteo a ver el panorama.

-tranquilo, déjalo todo en mis aletas- le aseguro antes de volver a sumergirse.

Shippo se colocó en la popa de la góndola plegó sus aletas para contra la misma y movió ágilmente su cola permitiendo a la embarcación obtener una velocidad fenomenal.

-sí, esto es lo que necesitaba ¡les estamos dejando atrás!- sonrió sorprendió afianzándose a la parte trasera y al remo.

Shippo empujo con todas sus fuerzas la góndola para sacar a Inuyasha del apuro lo mar rápido posible, para su mala suerte paso junto a la madriguera de una barracuda, la cual vio muy apetitoso al salmonete anaranjado y se lanzó directo a devorarlo.

-¡caray no!- chillo Shippo dejando la góndola de lado para nadar por su vida lejos de ese dientón.

-¿pero porque nos detenemos?- pregunto Inuyasha, la súbita falta de impulso no solo había frenado la góndola sino que la desestabilizo.

-¡oh no! ¡ya nos están dando alcance otra vez!- maldijo al mirar sobre su hombro después lograr estabilizar la embarcación.

Shippo nado por entre rocas y arrecifes con todo lo que daban sus pobres aletas, paro la barracuda era rápida y escurridiza y cada vez estaba más cerca de pescarlo, " _como me pille ya no la cuento, tengo que deshacerme de ella_ " pensó desesperado hasta que finalmente logro engañar a la barracuda para que quedara encerrada en una trampa para langostas. " _será mejor que vuelva arriba_ " suspiro Shippo nadando de vuelta a la superficie.

-¡tranquilo Inuyasha que ya volví!- grito Shippo tan claro como podía con el caracol afilado que llevaba entre los labios, mas este no le contesto, pues testaba más ocupado repeliendo con el remo ma los otros gondoleros.

Con rapidez fue hasta una de las embarcaciones y comenzó a picotearla con el caracol hasta hacerle un par de buenos agujeros que la mandaron a pique. Después tomo un coral afilado y se puso a cortar uno por uno de los remos de otras tres góndolas, lamentablemente ni eso fue suficiente pues pronto la góndola dorada se vio rodeada por otras tres.

-todavía son demasiados- gruño Inuyasha viéndose totalmente acorralado.

-ahora ya no estás tan seguro de tu victoria ¿cierto?- sonrió Kagome con un aire triunfante.

La partida parecía perdida, hasta que un inesperado ventarrón azoto las aguas, alejando a la góndola de oro lejos de los guardias d dela isla verde, mas este era demasiado fuerte como para que incluso Inuyasha fuese capaz de manejar apropiadamente la embarcación. Finalmente el viento ceso y la góndola de oro estaba lejos de las embarcaciones de la isla verde.

-vaya el viejo ventarrón ahora sí que se ha superado- suspiro Shippo flotando a la superficie, ya que las olas lo habían sumergido.

-pero ¿Dónde están?- pregunto volteando a ambos lados.

Un poco lejos de ahí en un pantano verde y fangoso se encontraba la góndola de oro maltrecha y llena de flechas, y sus tripulantes inconscientes debido al shock de la repentina tormenta. La princesa abrió los ojos totalmente mareada y desorientada, aunque pronto los recuerdos le golpearon de frente. Para su fortuna los barrotes de oro se habían quebrado con la fuerza de las olas, aprovechando que el gondolero aún estaba inocente Kagome brinco de la góndola y comenzó a alejarse.

-ay mi cabeza…- se quejó Inuyasha despertando a los pocos segundos. Vio como la princesa se alejaba de ahí, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta del lugar donde estaba.

-¡no princesa, por ahí no!- le grito tratando de advertirla.

Lamentablemente la advertencia llego tarde, pues al dar el paso en una charca sus pies quedaron sumidos y comenzó a hundirse.

-¡oh dios, me estoy hundiendo!- chillo Kagome espantada.

-no te vayas a mover, te sacare pero no te muevas- le ordeno acercándose con cuidado.

-tranquila, sujétate a esto- le indico alcanzándole el remo desde un punto de tierra sólida.

Kagome se aferró al trozo de madera como si fuera un salvavidas, cosa que Inuyasha aprovecho para comenzar a hacer palanca y sacarla exitosamente de la Ciénega. La pobre princesa se lanzó a abrazarlo aun muerta de miedo por toda las experiencias de esa loca tarde. Desconcertado, pero en parte sumamente contento Inuyasha le devolvió el abrazo, comprendiendo que seguramente estaba en shock, pero solo un idiota desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener en sus brazos a una diosa tan bella.

-ssshhh… tranquila, estas fuera de peligro- la consoló acariciando tiernamente sus negros cabellos cuando esta empezó a llorar.

-oh no, Inuyasha la góndola- exclamo ella después de alzar la vista, el peli plateado siguió su mirada y retuvo el aliento preocupado, la góndola se había alejado del pantano.

-ya no podremos salir de aquí- suspiro desganado.

-¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?- pregunto Kagome entre lágrimas escondiendo su rostro entre sus plateados cabellos, Inuyasha la abrazo preocupado también " _a nadie se le ocurrirá venir a buscarnos a este pantano_ " pensó.

A la mañana siguiente la gente de Venecia se preparaba para su rutina diaria, los comerciantes presentaban su mercancía, las madres de familia y las mucamas lavaban la ropa, e iban al mercado, las personas de alcurnia paseaban por las calles disfrutando del frescor de la brisa matutina.

-¡hey, todos ven lo que yo estoy viendo!- grito un anciano que pescaba sobre un puente.

-¡es una góndola de oro!- La gente no tarda en reunirse.

-parece que sufrió un ataque- murmuro una de las personas presentes.

-y no viene nadie a bordo- exclamo otro con preocupación.

Curiosamente el duque su hijos y su espía pasaban por ahí en ese momento, claro que no les hizo la menor gracia ver su costosa nave hecha un trasto, y además completamente libre de su importante pasajera.

-¡ESTO ES TODA TU CULPA KAGEROMARU!-estallo Naraku acercándose a la góndola.

-¡no esperes ninguna recompensa! ¡ES MÁS! ¡TU CORRERAS CON LOS GASTOS DE LA REPARACION DE LA GONDOLA!- ordeno mientras Kageromaru ponía una expresión indignada.

-¡pero mi señor…! ¡Si fue su hijo quien eligió al gondolero!- se quejó.

-¡sabía que no debería haber confiado en ese bueno para nada traidor de Inuyasha!- se quejó Hakudoshi pateando el piso.

-¡no esperen mis señores! ¡Miren!- exclamo Kageromaru señalando el horizonte.

No muy lejos de ahí Inuyasha y Kagome navegaban en una balsa redonda color salmón pequeña como si fuera una tina de lavar ropa lo cual los obligaba a ir sentados, pero de cierta forma era un precio bajo por salir del pantano, además de que estaban muy juntos.

-dejar libre a ese salmonete es la mejor cosa que se me ha ocurrido- sonrió Inuyasha.

-sin el jamás podríamos haber salido de los pantanos- secundo Kagome aun sonriente, Inuyasha la miro fascinado por su bella sonrisa e incluso la personalidad de ella era encantadora. Pero su ensoñación se rompió cuando vio al duque y su hijo.

-lamentablemente esta historia llega a su fin, el duque Naraku y lord Hakudoshi nos esperan- suspiro y siguió remando.

-en verdad lamento ser yo quien la entregue a este destino princesa- musito arrepentido.

-no pasa nada Inuyasha, no tenías elección- le consoló Kagome poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-además me salvaste la vida- el ambarino la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado sabiendo que su corazón había sucumbido ante la azabache, atesoraría cada momento junto a ella, incluso estos últimos minutos.

-bienvenida a Venecia señorita Kagome- saludo Hakudoshi cuando ambos hubieron bajado de la tina más cuando iba a besarle la mano vio sus dedos desnudos.

-pero… ¿Dónde está su anillo real?- pregunto escandalizado por la falta de tan importante alhaja.

-si quiere casarse conmigo mucho me temo que tendrá que encontrarlo- sonrió Kagome con inocencia.

-debe de estar en alguna parte del fondo de la laguna- Inuyasha sonrió encantado también al comprender la treta, sin anillo no habría boda. Mas su sonrisa no paso desapercibida para Hakudoshi.

-así que nuevamente la culpa es tuya ¡gondolero de pacotilla!- estallo en ira Hakudoshi.

-pero esta vez me las pagaras ¡Kageromaru!- llamo al espía.

-llévatelo a las mazmorras y hazle hablar- ordeno, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se miraron horrorizados.

-¿pero porque? ¡Suéltenme!- se quejó Inuyasha cuándo los guardas lo apresaron, pero no hubo poder que lo ayudara a liberarse.

" _¿un anillo?_ " pensó Shippo que lo había visto todo y se alejaba disimuladamente para luego recuperar su forma de pescado, ¿tendría algo que ver con el anillo que había encontrado? Se preguntó. Si ese era el caso debería recuperarlo cuanto antes, después de un par de horas el salmonete tenía el anillo en su boca, ahora solo le restaba dárselo al muchacho, las mazmorras de Venecia estaban completamente lejos del agua un par de metros bajo tierra.

Dentro de la obscura prisión Inuyasha, encadenado a la fría pared, cantaba desconsolado, pero no por el hecho de estar encerrado si no por el dolor de su corazón al estar separado de su princesa, ni siquiera cuando le quitaron su preciada góndola sintió un dolor en su corazón. Añoraba todo de ella sus ojos chocolate, la belleza de sus sonrisas, la calidez de sus abrazos, incluso la forma en que frunció el ceño cuando la rapto. Y así siguió por horas hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

-si continuas negándote a decir dónde está el anillo ten por seguro que esta será tu última ración de agua-sonrió maliciosamente Kageromaru cargando un jarro de barro en la mano.

-ya les he dicho que no lo sé- gruño Inuyasha cuando su carcelero empujo el jarrón en sus manos. Más cuando se lo llevo a los labios un brillo llamo su atención.

Shippo había descubierto los jarrones cerca de la orilla y había echado el anillo ahí para que lo encontrara Inuyasha. " _¡demonios no!_ " pensó el ojidorado al ver la alhaja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué has visto?- pregunto Kageromaru al notar su consternación.

-¡nada! ¡Aquí no hay nada!- negó de inmediato Inuyasha intentando poner el embace lejos del alcance de Kageromaru.

-¿Qué estas ocultando? ¡Dame el jarrón!- le ordeno.

-¡que aquí no hay nada!- Inuyasha y Kageromaru comenzaron a forcejear pero en el estira y afloja el recipiente se calló al piso haciéndose mil pedazos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kageromaru al ver algo rodar hasta la puerta.

-¡no es nada! ¡Suéltame!- volvió a rugir Inuyasha tirando de sus lijadoras, hasta que el espía le golpeo en el estómago, dejando al pobre gondolero en sus rodillas.

-pero si es el anillo real- sonrió Kageromaru al tomar el anillo de esmeraldas.

-yo sé de alguien que estará muy complacido al verlo- rio malignamente Kageromaru cerrando la puerta de la celda sumiéndola en la obscuridad.

-oh dios no… Kagome…- murmuro Inuyasha dejándose caer con el corazón roto, llorando de rabia e impotencia, ahora no había nada que impidiera la boda de su ángel con aquel monstruo.

Desde una de las ventanas del palacio del duque Kagome reposaba sumida en la melancolía pues aunque sus ojos iban dirigidos a la ciudad su mente era asaltada continua imagen de su pobre gondolero, sintiendo tristeza y dolor de saberlo en las mazmorras.

-querida princesa…- escuchó la voz del duque a sus espaldas.

-me complace decirle que aquí está su preciado anillo- sonrió acercándose junto con Hakudoshi.

-eso es imposible- negó Kagome, ella misma lo había arrojado al lago.

-¿en verdad? ¿Porque no juzga usted misma?- la incito extendiendo la joya.

-efectivamente es el anillo real- comprobó Kagome después de examinarlo de cerca.

-ahora ya nada impide que te cases con mi querido hijo- Kagome sintió su estómago dar un vuelco ante la afirmación, pero aún tenía una esperanza para liberase de todo eso.

-muy bien, procederemos a la ceremonia- dijo con voz despreocupada colocándose su anillo.

-solo pido que se respete la tradición de la isla verde, que obliga al futuro marido a purificarse con fuego y agua- solicito dando toda su atención a su anillo.

-¿agua? ¿Fuego y agua?- repitió Hakudoshi poco convencido.

La tradición de la isla verde exigía que el pretendiente saltara sobre una hoguera para luego caer en u canal o estanque, ya que de no cumplirlo demostraría no ser digno, aunque para el conde Naraku eso no representaba ningún obstáculo pues estaba decido a casar a Hakudoshi con Kagome, por lo que para esa misma tarde ya tenía listos los preparativos para la ceremonia en la plaza de san marcos.

-bueno, la prueba está por comenzar- suspiro temeroso Hakudoshi sobre la tarima donde se llevaría todo acabó.

-me gustaría que alguien lo intentara antes que yo- murmuro viendo las crecidas llamas y luego el profundo canal, entonces una idea lo asalto.

-podría pedírselo a ese inútil de Inuyasha ¿hay algún inconveniente?- pregunto a Kagome, a lo cual la princesa sonrió, había predicho eso.

-en absoluto- sonrió abiertamente.

-muy bien, Kageromaru, tráeme al gondolero- ordeno el hijo del duque.

El joven gondolero fue conducido a la plaza como un criminal encadenado, al principio al ver la pira Inuyasha se asustó, creyendo que ese sería su fin, mas todos sus miedos se disiparon al ver a su princesa ahí sonriéndole para darle seguridad.

-muy bien, ahora probaras tu valor Inuyasha, la princesa te ordena que saltes por el fuego y luego te tires al agua- sonrió Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha frunció levemente el ceño ante esas palabras, su ángel no podría haber ordenado una barbarie así para él. Kagome se acercó disimuladamente cuando Kageromaru le retiro las esposas y con cuidado le puso su anillo en su meñique.

-no tengas miedo, esta joya te protegerá- le susurro, ese era el secreto del ritual.

-ya que ella es quien lo ordena lo hare- declaro finalmente el peli plateado ya que podía leer la sinceridad en las palabras de Kagome.

-adelante, ten confianza- lo animo ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

-haría esto y mucho más con tal de que no te cases con el- le aseguro.

-vamos cobarde ¿Qué estas esperando?- lo reto Naraku ya impaciente por celebrar tan problemáticas nupcias.

Sin decir una palabra más Inuyasha hecho a correr en dirección a las llamas, confiando ciegamente en la palabras de Kagome salto atravesando la hoguera sin que estas lo tocaran o sentir ni un rastro de calor, callo ágilmente sobre la segunda tarima y se metió de cabeza al agua saliendo nuevamente ileso.

-vamos señorito ahora es su turno- animo Kageromaru a Hakudoshi.

-no, no estoy listo aun- se negó el muchacho.

-¡NO SEAS COBARDE NIÑO!- ordeno su padre ya exasperado por la situación, así que a medio de empujones Hakudoshi salto a la fogata, pero fallando en el cálculo callo dentro del fuego.

-¡me quemo! ¡Me abrazo! ¡Socorro!-chillo Hakudoshi corriendo fuera de las llamas con su manto de seda incendiado para finalmente tirarse al canal.

Inuyasha y Kagome aprovecharon la conmoción para escabullirse lejos. Ya era caída la noche cuando navegaban con una góndola sencilla alejándose de la ciudad.

-tranquila princesa, te llevare de vuelta a la isla verde- le aseguró un Inuyasha sonriente, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa levantándose de su asiento para ir a la popa con él.

-¿puedo preguntarte…?- comenzó Inuyasha sonrojado por la nueva cercanía de la joven.

-ssshhh…- lo callo Kagome para luego besarlo. Aun no se lo decía pero había pasado la prueba para ser su esposo.

Inuyasha dejo el remo a un lado y le devolvió aquel beso cargado de amor, ya le podría preguntar lo que fuera más tarde, pero ahora quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su princesa, su ángel.

 **Fin**


End file.
